Jessica Rabbit Farts
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: She's not gassy. She's just drawn that way.
1. Jessica Rabbit Farts

**Jessica Rabbit Farts**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

_Warning: This is not for anyone under the age of 17 due to explicit cartoonism and some. Reader discretion is advised._

_Disclaimer: Who Framed Roger Rabbit and its characters are owned by their owners which include Robert Zemeckis._

* * *

Roger Rabbit was swinging his chest back and forth in front of Baby Herman, who was annoyed by this while smoking a cigar, the two of them being at the Maroon Cartoon studio.

"What the hell are you doing, ya _wangy wabbit?_" Baby Herman remarked in annoyance.

"Why, I'm bringing it around Toon Town! Bringing it around Toon Town!" Roger stated in his wacky voice that sounded like that of Charles Fleischer.

"Why must you reference something that belongs to Nickelodeon? And why the hell are you doing what you're fucking doing?!" Baby Herman cursed, releasing several puffs of smoke from his cigar.

"Elmer Fudd from Warner Brothers isn't gonna be happy to hear you say that! And of course I'm just being a toon, of course! We toons are able to do whatever we want!" Roger stated, before doing the Roger Rabbit dance back to his dressing room.

"What a dumb ass." Herman shook his head sternly.

As Roger danced past Jessica Rabbit's dressing room, the ground started shaking, a loud tuba like sound being heard as Roger stood on his heels, shaking vigorously as he literally started bouncing off the floor and the ceiling, before the sound and the shaking came to a halt as Roger pulled himself up. "What was that noise? And that shaking?" he thought. "I oughta make sure Jessica is alright!" he stated, putting up his arm and finger in claim.

Roger proceeded to knock on Jessica's dressing room door, but another loud tuba sound that was loud and deep enough to outdo an Acme Foghorn shook the studio again, with Roger losing his balance and falling backwards, bouncing off the wall behind him and rebounding towards the door as he somehow hot his head stuck underneath the door, his body outside and his head inside, giving him a view of his beautiful, sexy wife Jessica Rabbit, who was holding her big, beautiful, bubble butt cheeks clad in her sparkly, yet somewhat revealing red dress in front of a mirror.

"Come on, just a little more..." Jessica muttered as she moaned a little afterward.

Roger gawked and gaped wildly as he witnessed Jessica Rabbit farting loudly, her red dress lifted by her raunchy blast of gas that shook the studio once more.

"Oh yes...that feels so good..." Jessica moaned, before farting another studio shaking fart that caused the mirror to crack and caused Roger to go nuts as he slipped his body through the bottom of the door, bouncing across the room in overexcitement before coming to a stop. "Oh, hello Roger."

Roger pulled himself up. "Gosh, Jessica! You sure are gassing up a storm, arn't ya?"

Jessica suddenly whacked Roger on the head with a pan that she pulled out of nowhere. "That's for invading my privacy!"

Roger lifted his finger, seeing stars revolve around his head. "Boy do I see stars!" he shook his head vigorously, shaking it off. "Just what in toons did you eat, girl?" Roger asked as he wafted the air, fazed by Jessica's smelly flatulence, managing to keep a grin on his face.

"Oh, just some baked beans I got from some blonde chick from Nintendo..." Jessica shrugged as she farted another raunchy one that was deeper than all her previous farts. "You like it when I break wind, don't cha honey?"

Jessica turned her butt towards Roger, which jiggled as she moved it, letting out another bout of foul flatulence that lifted her dress and vibrated her perfectly shaped butt.

Roger gawked widely as his jaw literally dropped to the floor, his penis literally shooting off his body as it bounced off the walls. Jessica ducked and farted another brassy one while bending down, taking cover from Roger's literally loose boner as it kept bouncing off the walls and doing collateral damage to the dressing room, at one time bouncing off Jessica's boobs, making a cushiony sound as they jiggled.

Roger's penis ended up in between Jessica bubble butt cheeks, which made her gasp as she farted deeply again, her raunchy breaking wind lasting for 26 seconds as Roger's body wobbled and stuttered vigorously. **_"Hot-Diggedy Dog!"_** Roger blurted, having felt the boner from Jessica having farted on his severed penis. "You are one hell of a wife!"

Jessica's stomach growled, the flatulence babe putting her hands on her stomach as her hourglass figure jiggled. "Goodness! I think I may have more bad gas inside me than I thought..." Jessica giggled, both from Roger's humorous acts and from her own gas as another blast of bad gas exploded from her voluptuous ass, lifting her red dress and exposing her panties to Roger, which had a brown stain on them, Roger squealing as his severed, erected penis ejaculated, his cum covering Jessica and her big, farting butt as his penis returned to his body.

As Roger sighed of relief, Baby Herman stormed in, breaking the door down. "Hey toots!" he smelled the air, feeling faint from smelling Jessica's farts. "Speaking of toots..." Herman then passed out from inhaling Jessica's stinky gas that stunk up the whole dressing room.

"Oh Roger, you're such a sweet husband for loving it when I let 'me rip, as you are for making me laugh." Jessica stated, still covered in cum as she picked up Roger and farted again, adding to her quantitative amounts of flatulence that filled the room. "It's only fair that I repaid you." Jessica walked outside, leaving the unconscious Baby Herman as several other sentient toon objects went by, each of them melting or fainting from Jessica's gas, which somehow had the effects of Dip on some of them.


	2. More Pleasing Than Patty Cake

"...and now she's blasting that stink cannon of hers all over the place!" Baby Herman finished, conversing with Eddie Valiant in his office.

"And why are you telling me this?" Eddie asked.

"Because I'm fucking pissed off and I need to fucking share my anger with someone else!" Herman fumed as he smoked his cigar.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"There's nothing you can do." Herman stated.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Maroon Studios, Jessica Rabbit was blasting a storm of long, deep pitched farts on top of Roger, who was enjoying it way too much as he was literally cumming all over the place.

"Oh Roger, I never thought you would be so attracted to my ass blasts." Jessica gasped, feeling her next brassy fart lift her dress and lifting her entire body off Roger's head, with Roger noticing that Jessica wasn't wearing panties underneath her dress.

"Soooo hot!" Roger remarked, his penis flapping around and spraying cum around the room like a sprinkler as Jessica's next fart was so deep pitched that it actually ripped her dress in half, revealing her au naturel self, which only added to Roger's pleasure as he gawked in a cartoonish manner, his eyes and tongue popping out of his head as he had a perfect view of his sexy wife ripping very strong blasts of warm gas on him.

"Roger, may I suggest we play a little patty cake? I don't know if I can keep doing this..." Jessica muttered, feeling exhausted as the smell of her own gas dazed her.

"Sure, honey! Right after this!" Roger held his penis in place, which shot a stream of cum right at Jessica's butt hole, a big fart erupting from it that blew it in Roger's face, the whole room covered in cum while also stinking worse than Baby Herman's attitude as Roger panted, greatly exhausted himself as Jessica's farts blasted his face every few instances and made her butt cheeks vibrate.

And it went on this way for the rest of the night. Even after Jessica fell asleep she would rip some big ones on occasion.

_She's just drawn that way._


End file.
